Mi Estufa Humana
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: DrabbleLargo/ "Tranquila… solo déjame ser, tu estufa humana… mi Lucy" ... Porque en Magnolia ya había llegado el invierno, y Lucy no tenía una estufa para pasar el frió; pero cierto pelirosa hará algo para ser "La estufa Humana de Lucy" /Malsummary c:


**Konnichiwa Minna-san ^^**

**Les traigo un Drabble largo […] O lo que sea ._. **

**De Natsu Y Lucy *.* De veras que amo esta pareja x3**

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es y SIEMPRE será de Mashima-sensei, solo ocupo sus personajes para divertirme c: _

**Sin más, lean y disfruten xD**

* * *

*******|Mi Estufa Humana|*******

Lucy Pov

-¿Y si te compras una estufa eléctrica? – me preguntó Mira-san mientras limpiaba un vaso sobre la barra.

Yo, quien estaba sentada detrás de la barra, con mis codos sobre ésta, los cuales afirmaban mi rostro, solo opté a gruñir con total resignación ante la petición de Mira-san.

-No puedo – le dije mientras miraba el vaso – solo tengo dinero para pagar la renta, no me alcanza para una estufa.

-Mmm… – me dijo en tono preocupada – ¿tú qué crees Natsu? – le preguntó al Dragon Slayer, quien se encontraba detrás de mí, escuchando todo.

-Pienso que Lucy se morirá de frío – dijo con simpleza.

-Gracias por decirlo, Natsu – le dije sarcásticamente.

-De nada – me respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Idiota – le dije molesta, para luego suspirar cansada – bueno… ya es hora de que me vaya, adiós Mira-san – le dije alegre, mientras me levantaba del asiento tomando mi blanca chaqueta.

-Adiós Lucy, cuídate y duerme abrigada – me dijo tiernamente la hermana mayor de los Strauss.

-Sip, gracias – me giré y le hice un gesto de despedida a Natsu, para luego salir del gremio e invocar a Plue, para no irme sola en el viaje hacia mi casa.

En Magnolia ya había llegado el invierno, y con ello, mucho frío y lluvia. Camino a mi casa, sentí muchas ráfagas de viento pegar en mi rostro. Me abracé con mis brazos para darme calor, cosa que no funciono mucho, para luego mirar hacia el cielo y sentir sobre mi frente frías gotas de lluvia.

-Ay no… – me quejé mientras caía sobre mí una fuerte y estruendosa lluvia. Tomé a Plue entre mis brazos y corrí en dirección hacia mi casa lo más rápido que pude.

-Tranquilo Plue, ya vamos a llegar – le dije tranquilizándolo.

-PuunPuuun.

Divisé mi casa y corrí como nunca antes lo había echo. Llegué, abrí la puerta y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa a pijama. Me coloqué un pantalón rosa de polar, junto con un polerón rosa pálido de polar igualmente. Luego me fui hacia el baño para secarme mi cabello, el cual estaba mojado y húmedo gracias a la lluvia. Me giré al espejo y pensé "_Otra noche con frío_", para luego apagar la luz y meterme a mi helada cama.

Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, mis sabanas estaban heladas a más no poder y pienso que con la fuerte lluvia, siento más frío de lo normal.

_Si solo tuviera una estufa…_

De pronto escuché como mi ventana se abría; me asusté pensando que era un ladrón, pero escuché una voz muy familiar.

-Chee… odio la lluvia – era Natsu, pero… ¿qué hacia aquí?

Abrí mis ojos para ver el que hacía y vi como sacaba una toalla de mi baño, para secarse un poco su cabello y cuerpo.

Vi como se desabrochaba su chaleco negro, para poder pasar mi toalla sobre su pecho, secándoselo de inmediato. Aquella escena hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco, más sentir un calor acumularse sobre mis mejillas.

Dejó la toalla y se giró hacia mi cama, cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí que se acercaba hacia mí. Sentí como el lado de mi cama se hundía y también como una de sus manos me tocaba mi cabello; no pude evitar temblar ante su tacto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-Wow Lucy – me dijo en voz baja – estas temblando…

-¿Cómo no estarlo?, si mi cama está helada – le respondí con los ojos cerrados, para luego lentamente abrirlos y encontrarme con sus orbes oscuros mirándome.

-¡Waa Lucy! – se sorprendió y se levantó de golpe de mi cama – no pensé… que estabas despier…ta – me dijo, mientras pasaba de sorprendido a más relajado.

-Sip, estoy despierta – le dije mirando cómo se volvía a sentar al lado mío - ¡atchu!

-¡Wow! ¡te estás enfermando! ¡No!

-Jajá – me reí ante su preocupación - ¡atchu! – para luego volver a estornudar – creo que es por el frío, tendré que comprar una estufa como dijo Mira-san.

Lo miré mientras hablaba, hasta cuando callé y ambos quedamos en un silencio misterioso.

Sentí que me miraba con cautela, y también, como si estuviera planeando algo, hasta cuando vi que sonreía como solo él sabe y se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

-N-Natsu ¿qué haces? – le pregunté tratando de sentarme en la cama, pero él no me dejo, ya que rápidamente se metió en mi cama, tapándose con mis sabanas hasta su hombro.

-¡Shi!, ahora no tendrás frío – me dijo sonriente. Me lo quede mirando por varios minutos, hasta que me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Na-Natsu… sale de aquí! – le dije cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Nop, hoy dormiré contigo – me sonrió de nuevo – así no tendrás frío.

-¿Y cómo se me quita– pero no pude seguir hablando, ya que él me tomo de mi cintura y me acercó a él, rodeándome con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos – Na-Na-Natsu…

-… así no dormirás con frío… – me susurro en mi oído, estremeciéndome –…ni tan poco te enfermaras – suspiró agotado – ahora descansa Lucy… buenas noches…

-N-No Natsu… da igual si me enfermo, suéltame.

-No – me dijo necio – si te enfermas será mi culpa, además – me alzó mi rostro con su mano, para mirarlo – quiero cuidarte y protegerte, así que… déjame hacerlo.

Lo miré muy sonrojada, puesto que sentía mi cara arder, para luego rápidamente bajar mi rostro y esconderlo en su pecho.

-Eres un idiota… – le dije en susurros – me haces mal… – sentí mi corazón a mil por hora; este idiota, ¡hacia que más me enamorara de él!

-Tranquila… solo déjame ser, tu estufa humana… mi Lucy.

Y pronto sentí que besaba mi cabello, para luego dormirse serenamente.

No necesito una estufa eléctrica, ya que, ahora tengo mi propia estufa humana.

**FIN**

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo :3 Espero que no los haya aburrido mucho é-é ya que, creo que quedo aburrido -_-' xD Pero bueno c: no siempre me saldrán las cosas bien.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual :3 también que les haya gustado.**

**Y nos vemos próximamente *-* en mis otros fic's **

**Saludos y Cuídense c:**

**Reviews c:?**


End file.
